Alices Point of view
by greatest.cowell
Summary: I'm going to try and make it on going, but who knows how far i'll get. Hope you like it, please review.
1. Mystery?

All characters and storyline belonging to Stephanie Meyer.

Twilight.  
Alice's Point of view.

  
Chapter one: Mystery?

I looked towards the future once more at the coming day ahead of us. It was routine to do this every morning. I felt it my duty to look out for my family as much as I could, as none of them had these extra abilities. All except Edward. And I suppose you could say my partner, Jasper, too. Edwards power was more precise than mine. His mind reading ability was exact. Whereas my 'seeing into the future' was not. When peoples decisions changed, so did the future. _  
_Just then, Edward knocked and came in. "We're going to be late for school. You'd better get the others out to the car, I'm not in the mood to be hanging around." He walked out of my room, and a few seconds later I heard the front door slam shut. I sighed. So, he was in that mood again. I flew down the stairs to gather up Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett before Edward could go racing off without us.  
"Was that Edward who just stormed out Alice?" Esme asked. Esme was my pretend mother. I didn't think of her that way though, she was like a real mom to me. I just nodded. We all knew by now that Edward was in a bad mood all the time. It hurt me to see my favourite brother depressed, but he would never let me in to help.

I couldn't read minds, but even I noticed that the pupils of Forks high school were more excitable than usual today. We sat at our usual table in the dinner hall, each with a tray of food that would go untouched. I was just looking out of the window at the cloudy skies, when Edward sighed heavily.  
_What's wrong? If it's what I said this morning Edward, I'm really sorry… _He shook his head, making it look as if he had a sore neck. He then glanced at Jasper.  
_How's he doing? _He shook his head again. This time making it look as if he was looking towards a group of students across the hall, then back again.  
_He really is trying. He finds it a lot harder than we do you know. _He sat motionless, clearly not knowing how to respond. I smiled. Me and Edward were used to having these types of conversations.  
"Jessica Stanley is talking to the new girl about our family." Edward suddenly said. We all looked up at him.  
Emmett was the quickest to respond. "Good or bad?" He grinned.  
"Good, I think." There was a confused look on his face though. I desperately wanted to ask what was wrong, but it would be impossible, it wasn't a yes or no answer. I got up and went to tip my tray of food into the trash, then walked out of the cafeteria.

The next two lessons were dull. I was already fluent Spanish, so there was no need for me to pay attention the teacher. My focus was on something else. I kept getting flashes of an unfamiliar face intertwined with Edwards. Edward was angry. No, angry was an understatement, he was livid. I was eager to get out of school so I could find out why.  
Finally the bell rang and I was glad to get out of school. I walked towards the parking lot to Edwards car, and he was already sat in the drivers seat. I sat in the one vacant black seat, being the last one out, then at once I had a premonition. It was Edward, he was speeding down a familiar road, towards Denali.  
"Your leaving?" I said horrified. I knew that he saw my vision in my thoughts, but I said it out loud anyway. Everyone looked at him.  
"Am I?" he said surprised. He glanced at me in the rear view mirror. Nobody said anything. Edward continued to drive back to the house, then he stopped just at the mouth of the lane near our house. "I'm going to drop you here, I have to go and see Carlisle." Everyone got out, except me. "Alice, please."  
"Its that girl, isn't it." It must be, why else would I have seen her face in my visions?  
"Something like that, yeah." He turned his head toward the back seat and smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "I'll come back. I just need to clear my head."  
I looked at him. His eyes were thirsty, even though we'd only hunted the night before. "I'll miss you." I stepped out of the car and he sped of at once. The others turned to me, and I shrugged my shoulders. Jasper reached out for my hand and we ran back to the house.


	2. Self control

Chapter two: Self Control  


The next few days were a blur. Jasper and I went through the high school routine as usual and he then drove us all home again in Edwards silver Volvo. He had taken Carlisle's car, as it had a full tank of gas. I routinely went upstairs to Edwards room. I would sit in here most of the evening listening to one of his CD's. The rest of my family left me alone, especially Jasper, he hated to feel the sad emotions I felt when thinking of my brother. When I got to his room, I stopped dead. He was there. Sat there on his black leather couch reading a book.  
"Edward! You came home!" I sang. He looked up from his book and rolled his eyes.  
"Of course I came home, I said I would didn't I?" he exclaimed.  
_Yes, but I was afraid you were going to be gone a lot longer_, I thought. He smiled at that. "You are staying this time, aren't you?"  
"Yes." A dark look clouded his eyes. " Alice, can I ask you a favour?"  
"Of course". He should've known by now that he could trust me.  
"I think … tomorrow is going to be hard for me. That girl … Bella. I think I know how it feels for Jasper to feel so weak. That day when I was sat next to her …" His jaw tightened, "her scent was so irresistible to me. I've never experienced anything like that in my existence."  
_You want me to look our for you? Make sure you don't decide to do anything rational? _I thought bleakly. Surely there was more to this than that.  
"Yes." He answered. I stared at him, trying to maybe visualise what he was thinking. But of course, I couldn't do that, I could only see what he was going to do. I nodded.

The next day at lunch I sat keeping an eye on Edwards future. We all glanced at him now and again, and he sighed, annoyed.  
"Annoying isn't it?" Jasper said. He grinned. Usually it was him that we all had to watch out for. He was newer to this life than the rest of us. It was harder for him to stay 'vegetarian' as we called it. This meaning, we did not hunt humans, but lived on the blood of animals instead.  
Edward gave Jasper an apologetic smile. "Yes, I suppose it is."  
While they had this exchange I had one of my premonitions. "Bella is going to look over in a minute- act natural."  
Emmett chuckled. "Natural, right".  
The cafeteria was full of babble as all the students discussed the snow that had fallen over night. I glanced outside and it had just started raining. Shame, I thought. _Edward. _He glanced at me, then looked away quickly so that none of the others would notice. I had to say his name so that he was paying attention to my thoughts. _I think that your going to be okay in biology. Just hold your breath as much as you can. Oh and by the way, I see you two talking, making conversation. _He looked at me and frowned. _Don't panic, your just curious. You ask about why she moved here and that sort of thing. _He slowly nodded.  
"You won't hurt her" I said, for the benefit of the others. "I reckon she'll be safe today".  
"You know, maybe you shouldn't risk it." It was the first that Rosalie had said about the situation. Emmett froze. She suddenly glared at Edward. "We're settled here. I don't want to have to move unnecessarily."  
Edward stood up, "I can handle it". He walked out of the door and into the now melted snow.  
The rest of the day I kept an eye on Edwards actions. All was apparently okay. I was glad when his class was over though, it was sometimes hard to concentrate on more than one thing at a time. The day finally ended and I went to the car as normal, Edward was waiting inside. I slid in the backseat, the first one there.  
"What, no twenty questions?" I was shocked at how cheerful he sounded.  
_No. I knew you would get though it. What's to ask? _He frowned at me in the mirror. He must have noticed something false in my thoughts. He opened his mouth to say something then close it, as the others arrived and got in. _Later. _I thought.  
We got in and I went upstairs with Jasper to our room. I went to retrieve my book off the bedside table when Jasper stood in front of me to stop me. I looked at him blankly.  
"Alice, I need to talk to you about Edward." He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled me down next to him. "I've been … feeling his emotions today and he seems … happy. But not the normal sort of happy." His eyes narrowed. "Have you seen anything that might involve him and that girl?" He sounded angry.  
"Why are you upset about this? I thought you would be happy, like me, that he has found someone." I paused. "And I haven't seen them together in my visions. Yet." I smiled.  
"Alice, this is dangerous!" He stood up, "Not only for her, but for us too! If she found out what we were…"  
"Well that's Edwards choice. For once just leave him too it." I reached out for my book and opened it at the page where I last got to. Jasper walked out of the room, and down the stairs. I rarely fought with Jasper, and I hated it. But sometimes he didn't understand. This had to be good for Edward, right? But then one of my visions I had earlier came to the front of my mind. I got up and walked toward Edwards door. I didn't bother knocking, instead thought, _Can I come in?  
_"Hmm, depends how annoying your going to be." I opened the door and peered in. He was sat on the couch grinning. Then his face turned serious. "I heard you and Jasper talking. I didn't mean to … but still."  
"I'm sorry. He just doesn't understand that's all." I smiled apologetically. _You know what he's like, he doesn't trust anybody.  
_"Yes, but he's right. You had something you wanted to share with me?" He frowned, getting a flicker of an image in my head. "Your getting good at controlling your thoughts, I'll give you that, but maybe not _that_ good." He laughed.  
"Apparently not." I pouted. I didn't really know how to say this next bit. Edward never liked to share his feelings with anybody, but I thought I had a better chance than anybody else. "You like her." It wasn't a question. He stared out of the window. Slowly he turned to look at me, guilt, pain, deceit in his eyes.

"I know, it's wrong. But I actually think that I can do this, be a part of her life." He looked at me hopefully, "I can be careful. I can be around until she… isn't here anymore."

_What so, you wouldn__'__t change her? _He glared up at me.

"No."

_Not even if that__'__s what she wanted? Edward if she wants to be with you too, she__'__s not going to want to leave you behind._

"I won't do that to her. I can't damn her to eternity of night!" I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off, "Alice enough. I don't want to have this conversation anymore."

I started to get ready for school a lot earlier the next day, for something to do. Jasper had been out hunting the whole night with Emmett. I would have to apologise to him soon, even though I was right. I went to the bathroom and gelled my hair into neat, pointed spikes, then changed into some dark wash jeans and a black jumper. I never got cold, but couldn't wear strappy tops here in the middle of September, it wouldn't be classed as normal.

We got to school early, even though the roads were deathly icy. Edward controlled the car effortlessly, while others travelled at a mere 5-10 mph. We all stepped out of his Volvo on to the icy car park. Emmett and Rosalie walked off early to there first lessons. Jasper smiled warmly at me. I smiled back, at least now he seemed to be okay with me, he probably sensed how sorry I was. I looked over at the other side of the car park and Bella was getting out of her truck. She was very unsteady on her feet, and I glanced up at Edward and he smirked at me.

Just then a van drove past but braked on the ice, and it went skidding across the lot towards Bella. I gasped, and Edward had already rushed forward to get Bella out of the way. I almost couldn't watch as the van went hurtling towards them. Of course I wasn't fearing for Edward, he would be strong enough to survive it if it hit him, but Bella wouldn't be.

Once the van had stopped spinning, and had hit the truck I started forwards, but Jasper reached out an arm so I couldn't pass.

"Don't" he pleaded, "He is going to be in a lot of trouble tonight." He steered me towards school, and we walked to our first class of the day.


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3: Meeting

"What the _hell_ were you thinking Edward!" Rosalie was shouting at him. We were all sat at home, around the big dining room table. This was the only time it got used, when we all needed to talk. I sat at the far end, with Jasper stood behind my chair.

"She's right Edward, you could have endangered us all!" Jasper continued. "If any of the humans had noticed how fast you got to her, or how you pushed the van away from you, you would have exposed us all!"

Edward was sat next to Carlisle, thinking intently. This was his usual behavior during family discussions, but seeing as it was about him, he could no longer keep quiet. "I couldn't just let her die," he whispered. Then his head spun round to meet Jaspers gaze, "I wouldn't do that Jasper. She may only be a human to you, but she is more than that to me. If you do anything to hurt her…"

"Stop." Carlisle said firmly cutting Edward off. He was looking at Jasper. "None of you will hurt this girl. We do not harm humans. I think Edward did the right thing." He glanced at him. Then he turned to me. "I think it would be wise for you to keep an eye on Bella's future, to see if she noticed anything about how, different, we are from everyone else." I nodded at him. "And Edward, just search the minds of the pupils at school tomorrow. But I'm sure if anything was noticed, it would have been said by now."

"Of course," Edward agreed. He was gazing into the far corner, clearly thinking about something else. _I need to talk to you, soon. _He peeked up at me, and didn't look happy. He was still angry from the conversation yesterday.

"So Jasper, Rosalie, you will leave Bella alone, understood?" Carlisle continued.

"Yes." They said together. Esme sat horrified throughout the whole conversation. She suddenly got up and walked out the back door, and Carlisle followed. I rose from my chair, not looking at anyone and went up the stairs to my room. Edward followed.

"What is it Alice?" He said irritated.

I paused. "Well… I see you two getting closer." He knew who I meant when I said 'you two'. "Why are you risking it Edward? You never talk to humans! You never get involved yet you saved this ones _life_." His eyes narrowed and he frowned.  
"If her blood was spilled in front of my eyes, I wouldn't have been able to resist. I know that for a fact," he whispered. He was clearly as confused as the rest of us. "Alice, I can't read her mind! It is driving me crazy!" He growled.

"What?" It caught me off guard. "But, you can read everybody's mind," I said, confused.

"Not hers." He replied, and he stalked out of my room.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were still really angry at Edward, so the ride was silent on the way to school the next day. I faced towards the window and used the silence to concentrate on focusing on the future. That was strange, I saw Edward getting angry at Bella. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look at him. I know he wanted to ask why I saw that. But I only saw _what_ happened, not _why_.

He stopped the car once we had parked up and got out, not looking back at us. I would have a silent conversation with him at lunch. Me and Jasper jumped out and went to our first lesson.

At lunch, we went to sit at the usual table. This argument between my family drove me crazy. Edward glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going outside." I was fed up of this. I'd rather sit on my own somewhere than here. I got up and strolled out into the rain. I scurried across the paths to get to the shelter, where there was a bench.

After a few minutes, Edward came to join me.

_How are you holding up? _I asked in my thoughts.

"She noticed. Alice, Jaspers right, I've pretty much exposed us," there was a great deal of pain in his eyes.

"No, I don't think so". I was quite confident. If we were having to move soon, I would see it.

He sighed. "She noticed how fast I got to her".

I paused. "And what did you say?"

"Something about, an adrenaline rush." He stared up towards the cloudy sky.

_Did she buy it?_ I thought.

He turned to look at me slowly. "Not one bit."


	4. Time Fly's

Chapter 4: Time fly's.

Weeks past by, and it was once again impossible to talk to Edward. He hadn't been talking to Bella, so he was really unhappy at the moment. He thought that it was for the best, so that he wouldn't have to explain the strange happenings of how he saved her life. In my opinion, it was pathetic. She realises we're all different, I think it just would have been easier for him to tell her what we were. But of cause, nobody agreed with me.

"Alice, are you crazy?" Rosalie shouted one morning. We were all stood in the living room, waiting for a right time to head off to school. We didn't want to be too early, and of cause Edward didn't want any spare time where he would feel the need to talk to Bella.

"Think about it Rose. She's not like other humans. For a start off, she talks to Edward…" I cut off as soon as I saw his face. He was sat on the edge of the couch, staring out of the window. His face in the reflection of the glass was tortured.

"Do you think I haven't already considered that?" He said lightly. He quickly put up his hand to stop Rosalie saying what she was about to say. "I considered that's all. I couldn't risk it." He sighed. Didn't anybody else see how much he was hurting? It hurt me to see him like this. "I'll go and start up the car." He walked out of the house. I'm sure it was an excuse so that he could just get away from everybody's thoughts. I'd hate to know what Rosalie was thinking.

"Alice, drop it. He's not telling her, end of," Rosalie said, as she saw I was about to say something. End of? I don't think so. This was going to go on as long as Edward didn't talk to her. I walked out of the house, with the others following and got into the car that was idling just outside the house. It was another silent drive to school, and once again I was feeling for Edward. This must be so hard for him. He didn't take any reaction to my thoughts all the way to school, and soon we pulled up into a parking space.

I couldn't concentrate through my lessons that morning, and was glad when the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my normal tray of disgusting food and sat down with my silent family. _For gods sake, _I thought. Edward looked at me with confused eyes. _I__'__m fed up of everyone being so depressed. Its making me depressed. _He sighed. _Edward just talk to her. Ignoring her isn__'__t changing anything. All its doing is making you unhappy! _He frowned at me, and there was a hint of anger at the set of his jaw. _Oh, whatever Edward. I__'__m fed up of this. I__'__m taking the car home, I__'__ll come back to pick the rest of you up later. _I got up, not bothering to empty my tray in the trash, leaving it on the table.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Home. I can't be here anymore Jazz, I need to be on m own. I'll see you later," and I bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I turned swiftly and walked out, I nearly ran to the car and got in, started the engine and sped off. Is home really where I wanted to go? I could go to Bella's house. Maybe she writes a diary. Maybe she could have written something about Edward. No, what would that prove? He would be deathly angry with me for interfering. I drove home, parking the car just outside the house, I would need it again later.

"What are you doing home?" Esme asked, as I came in through the door. She was dusting the banister on the stairs. Horror clouded her face. "What's happened? Is it Edward…?"

"No, no, Esme calm down. Nothings happened, I just couldn't stand being near them anymore. Their all not talking to each other, its driving me crazy! What has happened to my brothers and sisters? I _miss _them." If I could cry, I think I would have at that moment.

"Oh sweetie," she came and sat down next to me on the bright white couch. "I know its hard to watch our brother go through all this pain. But its what he's decided to do, we should support him." There was a sense of falseness in her voice.

"You think he's doing the wrong thing too." It wasn't a question.

"I don't really know what to think. I just want him to be happy. I'd never seen him so lively once he started talking to that girl." She sighed. I hugged her, at least I wasn't the only one who was worrying about Edwards pain in all this. I smiled warmly at her and then went to my room. I pretty much was still as a statue until it got to quarter to three, and decided that I should go and pick the others up.

Everyone was quiet once again on the drive home. Usually Edward insisted on driving, but he just climbed into the passenger seat not looking at anybody. There was something different about him though. I pulled up into the garage and went straight to my room, not stopping along the way. I went into my walk-in wardrobe, and started rearranging my clothes. There was a knock at the door. _Go away_, I though angrily. Jasper usually left me alone when I was feeling like this.

"Its not Jasper. Its me," a voice drifted in. I heard the door open and close, then Edward peered into my wardrobe.

_What do you want. _I wasn't in the mood. I was just so angry with everyone for being so childish. I missed having fun. These days it was just get ready for school, go to school, come home, then hunt on occasion. That was it. It never usually felt like that though.

"I wanted to apologise. You were right. I should have just talked to her," he said, his mouth turning up into a half smile.

I glanced up at him in surprise. "You spoke to her?"


End file.
